Cbsnews.com Source Code
CBS News - Breaking News, Live News stream 24x7 CBS News Logo News Latest Video US World Politics Entertainment Health MoneyWatch SciTech Crime Sports Shows CBS Evening News CBS This Morning 48 Hours 60 Minutes Sunday Morning Face The Nation Video CBSN Watch Live CBSN Originals CBSN On Assignment LIVE More In Depth Photos Podcasts Mobile Radio Local Shop Alerts Log In CBSN × CBSN The Glam Outdoors Gone glamping: Luxury tents offer campers their own corner of New York City One of the newest glamping sites looks out on some man-made wonders: the skyscrapers of Manhattan On The Road How former students surprised a music teacher who changed their lives Robert Moore spent 30 years directing one of the greatest high school choral groups in the country How It Happened Cave survivor's dad describes how boys became trapped, coach's response Relaying details from his son, the father says the team had to act fast when fast-moving water entered the cave "Stateless" boy who emerged as leader in Thailand cave was key to rescue 14-year-old Adun Sam-On, whose parents slipped him out of Myanmar eight years ago, acted as translator for the British divers Trump In England Trump backtracks on Theresa May criticism, doubles down on immigration Margaret Brennan breaks down the key moments from Mr. Trump's joint news conference with British Prime Minister Theresa May Explore: Trump praises May after questioning her Brexit plan in UK tabloid interview President Trump and the queen actually have a few things in common Royal biographer Robert Hardman says "I think they're going to get along great" Read: Army recruit promised pathway to citizenship says she feels "screwed" Series Premiere "Whistleblower": Former employees take on pediatric dental chain when they suspect the company of wrongdoing New CBS series shares the real-life David vs. Goliath stories of heroic people who put everything on the line in order to expose illegal and often dangerous wrongdoing when major corporations rip off U.S. taxpayers More on "Whistleblowers" The Widow On Solway Road "48 Hours" gets rare access to key players in complex murder case PlayVideo Saturday 10/9c: One woman, two husbands dead under strange circumstances -- could she be that unlucky? Watch: Frantic 911 call: "My husband shot himself" ⚽ World Cup Fever ⚽ How to watch the World Cup final France and Croatia will play for all the glory Sunday Heated Testimony 5 takeaways from FBI agent Peter Strzok's explosive hearing Strzok tried to defend his actions during the investigations into Hillary Clinton's email server and Russian election meddling in a contentious congressional hearing that stretched 10 hours Thursday Read: Lisa Page to testify behind closed doors Read: FBI agent, GOP chairman get into shouting match in fiery 15-minute exchange Sun Blocked Californians battle over $100 fee to access a public beach The California Coastal Commission says the $100 annual fee locals have been charging to access a small section of pristine beach is too restrictive Labor Of Love "The world has really changed" when it comes to online dating Match Group CEO Mandy Ginsberg discusses the different services her company offers for people trying to find love "The Takeout" U.S. cybersecurity "not in a good place" for 2018, 2020 elections, says NYT's David Sanger On CBS News podcast, New York Times reporter analyzes the Trump administration's approach to cyber security Presidential Makeover? What would a new Air Force One look like if Trump has his way? President is reportedly considering changing plane's iconic blue and white color scheme Cop-pool Karaoke Lip-sync videos of singing cops become social media sensation At a time when viral police videos tend to mean controversy, officers in Texas have created a very different social media sensation -- racking up millions of views with a "lip sync battle" that's gone national PrivacyWatch New investigation explores China's surveillance of minority group "What we're seeing here is the collective punishment of literally millions of ethnic minorities in China for the actions of a small handful," reporter says Protecting America's Schools Secret Service issues guide to help identify students who may be a threat Lina Alathari, who led the team that created the guide, says having a threat assessment program is one of the best ways to prevent school shootings Lessons In Happiness How happy are you? Take a Yale professor's test Laurie Santos administers it to her students at the beginning of Yale's most popular class ever A More Perfect Union Officer becomes young man's unlikely father figure Daniel Rodriguez's father was incarcerated for most of his childhood, so a California cop took him under his wing AfricaWatch Protests erupt in Uganda over controversial social media tax A law that taxes people for using social media apps is now set to be reviewed, with a new bill expected next week "Intelligence Matters" CIA's top recruiter on how the agency finds - and keeps - its spies CBS News senior national security contributor Michael Morell talks on podcast with Sheronda Dorsey about what the CIA is doing to revamp its hiring process Candid Interview Jennifer Garner opens up about tabloid scrutiny of marriage and separation Preview: Actress also talks to "Sunday Morning" about her childhood, the family farm, and her new organic baby food business Redemption Meet a convicted felon who became a Georgetown law professor Shon Hopwood was serving time for armed bank robbery when he discovered he had a brilliant mind for the law. Steve Kroft reports on an improbable tale of redemption Read: Kroft reports remarkable story of redemption The Young American Will Christian Pulisic be the next big name in soccer? The 19-year-old from Pennsylvania is already a millionaire pro-soccer player in Germany, but his U.S. coach says he could be the sport's "first American superstar" Read: Christian Pulisic's soccer skills Voyagers The little spacecraft that could The Voyager mission was only supposed to last four years, but four decades after the launch of Voyager 1 and 2, the spacecraft are still sending back messages from the farthest reaches of the final frontier Red Notice for Murder The international hunt for Russian fugitive Viktoria Nasyrova A Brooklyn woman turns to a New York private eye for help tracking down a Russian beauty she believes robbed and killed her mother. Can they find her? Read: Retracing a daughter's search for justice in Russia Watch: Facebook photo provides clues in hunt for fugitive Watch: Viktoria Nasyrova: "I'm not a killer" "American Warriors" This baller veteran beat injury, depression On the court he's a star, but overcoming the dark side of visible and invisible wounds is where he really shines An Army mom, cancer survivor and warrior Army Spc. Lauren Jahn showed herself, her three young kids and her country what overcoming adversity is all about American Warriors Education In America "CBS This Morning" wants to hear your education stories We're launching a new series to explore issues facing education in America, including inequality, teacher pay, segregation and beyond "CBSN Originals" Father and son trek to South Pole, using only renewable energy Thirty-two years after becoming the first man to walk to both poles, Robert Swan teamed up with his son Barney for another first: trekking to the South Pole using only renewable energy; listen to Robert & Barney Swan detail their journey across Antarctica in the Global Goalscast, at CBSNews.com/Goalscast Read: Father and son risk their lives crossing Antarctica to save the planet Read: How explorers survived 56 days in Antarctica using only clean energy �� More from CBSN Originals Seeking asylum: An immigrant's journey to America Desperate migrants risk their lives to reach the U.S., but when they finally cross the border and ask for asylum, they discover their journey is far from over Watch: Former INS head on asylum challenges Watch: Challenges facing child asylum seekers Read: Analysis: How the asylum process works, and what needs to change Latest News July 14 9:26 AM Trump responds to Russian hacking indictment by blaming Obama July 14 8:20 AM Top state election officials meet amid security concerns Read: Intel chief Dan Coats says of cyberattacks, "We are at a critical point" July 14 7:41 AM Black teen speaks out after woman charged with attacking him at pool 46 Photos Protests mock Trump during U.K. visit July 14 10:32 AM Roger Stone says he's "probably" the unnamed person in hacking indictment July 14 8:40 AM Nancy Sinatra Sr., Frank Sinatra's first wife, dead at 101 July 14 7:56 AM Search on for paraglider who flew over resort where Trump is staying Read: Trump in Scotland ahead of high-stakes summit with Putin Explore: Protests follow President Trump to Scotland -- live updates July 14 7:39 AM Trump in Scotland ahead of high-stakes summit with Putin Explore: Protests follow President Trump to Scotland -- live updates July 13 10:56 PM Trump administration lays out plan to reunite 2,500 immigrant children with their families Read: Feds have had custody of separated child who may be American since 2015 Read: On Mexico trip, Pompeo urged to reunite families at border 14 Photos Friday the 13th July 13 6:36 PM Inside the global race to develop an entirely new kind of weapon July 13 6:15 PM Papa John's dumped by sports teams, schools over Schnatter comments July 14 10:46 AM On Mexico trip, Pompeo urged to reunite families at border July 14 11:29 AM Trump, Putin expected to talk nuclear arms race July 13 8:16 PM Man rescued from mountain after climbing it to kill himself, authorities say July 13 5:49 PM Maryland voter registration vendor financed by Russian oligarch July 13 8:58 PM Bus driver fired after telling man he wasn't picked up because he's black 37 Photos Running of the bulls in Pamplona, Spain 6 Photos On the ground with Border Patrol agents in Texas July 13 6:18 PM Beto O’Rourke raises $10.4 million in 3 months, beating Ted Cruz July 13 10:19 AM Lawmaker pulled over for speeding says he sometimes drives 140 mph July 13 12:49 PM Police confirm source of poison that killed woman, sickened partner July 13 3:52 PM Report: Pence family's failed gas stations cost taxpayers $20 million July 13 5:24 PM More than 130 killed in Pakistan election violence, including a candidate July 13 3:27 PM Scarlett Johansson drops out of "Rub & Tug" amid backlash July 13 5:25 PM Ticks that carry Lyme disease are spreading fast 31 Photos Wildfires scorch U.S., from East to West July 13 3:46 PM Woman harassed over Puerto Rican flag shirt speaks out July 13 2:59 PM Massive iceberg breaks off from Greenland glacier July 13 3:36 PM Walmart patents system to record audio of customers, employees July 13 9:10 AM Teen sent to burn unit after giant hogweed touches his face July 13 8:20 AM CDC warning on Kellogg's Honey Smacks: "Do not eat this cereal" 33 Photos Weirdest news stories from Florida Protests follow President Trump to Scotland -- live updates Some 10,000 people marched through the Scottish capital while police tried to find a paraglider who flew a protest banner over the golf resort where Trump is staying Read: Search on for paraglider who flew over resort where Trump is staying Read: Trump in Scotland ahead of high-stakes summit with Putin Thai soccer players eager to eat their favorite foods as they wait to go home Their said their wish list includes slow-cooked pork leg with steamed rice, fried crispy pork, sushi and KFC -- and they thanked their rescuers Russians relied on bitcoin to finance election hacking 12 Russians indicted for conspiracy to interfere in the 2016 presidential election used well-known tactics to penetrate computer systems Read: Read the indictment accusing Russians of hacking DNC emails Follow Us Facebook Twitter YouTube RSS Instagram Newsletters homepage Stay Connected® Make CBSNews.com your homepage The Spark: Stories That Inspire Handicapped man donates wheelchair during World Cup trip LA charity makes sure homeless kids get the birthday party they deserve 3-year-old cancer survivor is flower girl at her bone marrow donor's wedding "Hero" dog suffers rattlesnake bite defending owner on hike "Superhero" window washers surprise kids at Iowa hospital Husky saves deaf hiker on Alaska trail; others say he saved them, too Boy with Michael Jackson dance moves gets "thrilling" gift Firefighters step in to help family fill kids' pool on hot summer afternoon Fraternal twins named co-valedictorians, head to MIT together Teen helps blind deaf man on flight Soldier surprises girlfriend with homecoming and proposal Local sorority raises $20,000 to help Flint's water crisis Girl's lemonade stand raises over $1K for slain officer's family Hero dog drags baby to safety during fire Girl rewarded for taking bullet for baby brother Fast-thinking Oklahoma game warden saves unborn fawn Rescuers carry 120-pound dog down mountain Man with Down syndrome gets surprise at work Indiana police attend graduation of fallen officer's daughter Mom who took final exam while in labor graduates Harvard 94-year-old WWII vet finally gets high school diploma Boy helps elderly woman walk up steps Boy helps save more than 1,000 dogs Young boy takes a stand to help his baby brother and inspires a community "Respect": Braves fan holds umbrella for Marine Corps JROTC member Baby boom: Firefighter dads show off their newborns Kids from viral photo are reunited Heartwarming photo of teen's kind act goes viral Teen overcomes disability to walk across stage at graduation Girl travels across the country hugging cops Florida officer takes drastic measures to save baby's life Officer's "extraordinary" act of kindness goes viral Teen accepted to 113 colleges, awarded $4.5M in scholarships Man's act of kindness on airplane goes viral Shaquem Griffin, linebacker with one hand, serves as inspiration for young people Students connect with seniors through cursive letters Boy overcomes autism to build Titanic replica 8-year-old with brain tumor meets koalas, fulfilling wish George H.W. Bush's socks gifted by man with Down syndrome "I'll rise unafraid": Mom leaps into action when daughter freezes on stage Cancer survivor finishes Boston Marathon 13 hours after start Market Data CBS News Radio Launch 24/7 Live Stream on Radio.com Latest From "60 Minutes" 50 years of "60 Minutes" Human smuggling across the southern border The governor who's castigating the president on climate change The Isle of Eigg Ex-DEA agent: Opioid crisis fueled by drug industry and Congress The long, unconventional career of Donald Sutherland North Korea Summit: What's at stake? The Trump campaign's secret weapon French artist JR's larger than life images Kabul under siege while America's longest war rages on "60 Minutes Overtime" A guided tour of "60 Minutes" Memorable "60 Minutes" moments "60 Minutes" on the border Gov. Jerry Brown in 1976 "60 Minutes" goes on an adventure to the Isle of Eigg Meet the DEA whistleblower featured on "60 Minutes" Why Donald Sutherland? Why now? Inside North Korea's missiles Parscale: TV news "thought I was a joke" Artist's hidden message on Ellis Island Reflections from Afghanistan José Andrés on giving back to America Helping orphaned rhino find their way Treating servers like they're "part of the menu" Was the media duped by Elizabeth Holmes? Tom Wolfe: The "60 Minutes" interview Eye-to-eye with Pope Francis Latest From CBS News Saturday Sessions: The Wild Feathers perform “Big Sky” 10,000 march in Edinburgh as protests follow President Trump to Scotland Some of Queen Elizabeth's most memorable encounters with U.S. presidents Trump, Putin expected to talk nuclear arms race Paraglider protester flies over Trump's Scotland golf course Gone glamping: Luxury tents offer campers their own corner of New York City New Fire TV App Recommended U.S. Trump, Putin expected to talk nuclear arms race Gone glamping: Luxury tents offer campers their own corner of New York City On Mexico trip, Pompeo urged to reunite families at border Roger Stone says he's "probably" the unnamed person in hacking indictment Trump responds to Russian hacking indictment by blaming Obama More in U.S. » World Some of Queen Elizabeth's most memorable encounters with U.S. presidents Thai soccer players eager to eat their favorite foods as they wait to go home Top state election officials meet amid security concerns Search on for paraglider who flew over resort where Trump is staying A look back at Queen Elizabeth's encounters with U.S. presidents More in World » Politics Some of Queen Elizabeth's most memorable encounters with U.S. presidents Trump, Putin expected to talk nuclear arms race On Mexico trip, Pompeo urged to reunite families at border Roger Stone says he's "probably" the unnamed person in hacking indictment Trump responds to Russian hacking indictment by blaming Obama More in Politics » Video Saturday Sessions: The Wild Feathers perform “Big Sky” Paraglider protester flies over Trump's Scotland golf course What to expect from Trump's meeting with Putin Saturday Sessions: The Wild Feathers perform “Stand By You” Saturday Sessions: The Wild Feathers perform “Quittin’ Time” More Videos » Entertainment Nancy Sinatra Sr., Frank Sinatra's first wife, dead at 101 Woman charged with hacking Selena Gomez’s email Killers frontman Brandon Flowers promises: No trashed hotel rooms Scarlett Johansson drops out of "Rub & Tug" amid backlash Lady Gaga starting cosmetics company, reports say More in Entertainment » SciTech Top state election officials meet amid security concerns Woman charged with hacking Selena Gomez’s email Russians relied on bitcoin to finance election hacking Walmart patents system to record audio of customers, employees Massive iceberg breaks off from Greenland glacier More in SciTech » Health Johnson & Johnson still battling thousands of cases involving its baby powder Ticks that carry Lyme disease are spreading fast McDonald's salad suspected in parasite outbreak Teen sent to burn unit after giant hogweed touches his face CDC warning on Kellogg's Honey Smacks: "Do not eat this cereal" More in Health » MoneyWatch Papa John's dumped by sports teams, schools over Schnatter comments Russians relied on bitcoin to finance election hacking WeWork will no longer pay for employees to eat meat U.S. set to become world's top oil producer Pence family's failed gas stations cost taxpayers $20 million More in MoneyWatch » Crimesider Black teen speaks out after woman charged with attacking him at pool Woman charged with hacking Selena Gomez’s email Feds have had custody of separated child who may be American since 2015 Woman harassed over Puerto Rican flag shirt speaks out Woman harassed for Puerto Rico flag shirt speaks out More in Crime » Offbeat "I thought I was gonna die": Man gored by bull twice while checking out used car TV expert's cat jumps on head during interview "Craziest thing ever": Wave-like "shelf cloud" caught on camera "Smelly" passenger dies of tissue necrosis after emergency landing Man gets Reese's with no peanut butter, company responds More in Offbeat » Photos Protests mock Trump during U.K. visit Cave rescue of boys soccer team in Thailand "Running of the Bulls" in Pamplona, Spain Weirdest news stories from Florida Insane snake attacks (WARNING: GRAPHIC IMAGES) More Photos » CBSN Originals Father and son trek to South Pole, using only renewable energy Seeking asylum: An immigrant's journey to America Adapt or die: Can evolution outrun climate change? Replacing humans: Robots among us Weaponizing social media: The Rohingya crisis More CBSN Originals » Meet a convicted felon who became a Georgetown law professor How former students surprised a music teacher who changed their lives Tracy Morgan warns his younger self about the one thing that can stop him Introverts and the making of a "Quiet Revolution" Sen. Ernst doubts Russia would be "friend" 1 woman, 2 husbands dead under strange circumstances - could she be that unlucky CBSNews.com Site Map Help Contact Us CBS Bios Careers CBSi Careers Internships Development Programs CBS Interactive Privacy Policy Ad Choice Terms of Use Mobile User Agreement About CBS Advertise Closed Captioning CBS News Store Follow Us Facebook Twitter RSS Email Newsletters YouTube CBS News Radio CBS Local CBS News Search Copyright © 2018 CBS Interactive Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Articles